This invention relates to board games and more particularly to a board game which simulates the sport of golf.
A number of simulated golf games have previously been introduced. However, most such games, in an effort to simulate every mental step taken during the sport of golf, are very elaborate and complex, making them difficult to learn and play, particularly for the golf novice. Additionally, prior golf games include several separate pieces, which may be lost or broken and which increase the costs of production. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,501 issued to Nicholson discloses a golf game in which markers are moved precise incremental distances from tee to green on each golf hole displayed on a board. Dice and several spinners, one for each golf hole and each type of stroke, are provided for advancing to markers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,229 issued to Feeney discloses a similar game in which one or more of several dice are thrown to determine the location of the golf ball, and several cards are provided to give the results of a player's shot from sand traps.